


The Fall of Jason Grace

by Achilles_Heel



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Heel/pseuds/Achilles_Heel
Summary: So y'all know how at the beginning of The Tyrant's Tomb, Apollo sings "The Fall of Jason Grace" to tell the Romans that Jason is dead? Yeah, I wish I didn't either. So I was kind of bummed that we didn't get any actual lyrics, we just knew what he was singing about, so I decided to do something about it. I did the lyrics based (mostly) off of what Apollo sang. Also, this is probably not that good, so don't expect it to be.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Fall of Jason Grace

_Fallen from on high,_

_The Sun sinks into night._

_With the daughter of the harvest,_

_Golden blades cut through the darkness._

_Silent is the voice of Fate,_

_The fallen god the Beast awaits._

_The son of storms his life did give,_

_'Gainst the madman, 'gainst the rest,_

_'Remember!', cried the Pontifex._

_One last time, blue eyes did close,_

_Of he honored as great among heroes._

_The broken Sun remembered his face,_

_Swore not to forget, the Fall of Jason Grace._

_The one who burned Rome lives again,_

_The mighty Python waits in his den._

_Closed be the lips of the seers,_

_Awakened are Apollo's ancient fears._

_Demeter's child passed the test,_

_Subjected to life's weary unrest._

_The son of storms his life did give,_

_'Gainst the madman, 'gainst the rest,_

_'Remember!', cried the Pontifex._

_One last time, blue eyes did close,_

_Of he honored as great among heroes._

_The broken Sun remembered his face,_

_Swore not to forget, the Fall of Jason Grace._

_Apollo's lover returned from the grave,_

_Fire's child, Calypso did save._

_New Hercules is rendered blind,_

_Heroes quest for the lady who binds._

_Revealed upon the throne of Memory,_

_Bodies shall plague the camp by the sea._

_The flaming hero rides off once more,_

_The Sun heads south for vet'rans of war._

_The son of storms his life did give,_

_'Gainst the madman, 'gainst the rest,_

_'Remember!', cried the Pontifex._

_One last time, blue eyes did close,_

_Of he honored as great among heroes._

_The broken Sun remembered his face,_

_Swore not to forget, the Fall of Jason Grace._

_The white horse rider is alive,_

_Intent on stopping the fallen god's jive._

_In the desert's scorching haze,_

_Love is lost in the Burning Maze._

_Through sacrifice for his friends and the land,_

_The prince of Lightning's final stand._

_The son of storms his life did give,_

_'Gainst the madman, 'gainst the rest,_

_'Remember!', cried the Pontifex._

_One last time, blue eyes did close,_

_Of he honored as great among heroes._

_The broken Sun remembered his face,_

_Swore not to forget, the Fall of Jason Grace._

_The daughter of love goes bravely on._

_Child of harvest and fallen Sun,_

_Seek the daughter of war,_

_To open a soundless door._

_Promised to the fallen one,_

_Apollo remembers and journeys on._

_The son of storms his life did give,_

_'Gainst the madman, 'gainst the rest,_

_'Remember!', cried the Pontifex._

_One last time, blue eyes did close,_

_Of he honored as great among heroes._

_The broken Sun remembered his face,_

_Swore not to forget, the Fall of Jason Grace._


End file.
